DC Legends: Battle for the Cowl
by Dead stroke360
Summary: In the distant future Batman has faced his final days, and now crime in Gotham has gotten worse. A new and improved Batman shows up on the scene and he's not afraid to get violent. Nightwing rebels against him in a battle that will tear friendships apart and make this family drift away from each other. It's up too Dick now to stop the new Batman and end the battle before it begins.
1. Chapter 1

Battle for the Cowl

A bloody and beaten Batman was on the floor, in a current state of weakness. Beside him was an equally bloody and bruised Joker who merely grinned at him. "You know where getting too old for this Batman. How about we settle the score? One last bullet. One death. Let's see the verdict." He turned the gun on himself, pulling the trigger. A click noise. "Your turn.." Joker grinned and turned the gun on Batman. Bang.

A storm was brewing in the grey skies of Gotham as the extended BatFamily, Justice League, and other friends all gathered around to mourn the death of the Dark Knight. Alfred stood in front of all of them, him being hurt the most. He went through his speech strongly despite this. Dick Grayson looked at all of the others sadly, then at the two by his side. A older teenaged Damian on his right, and a 12 year old Helena Wayne on his left. Helena buried her face into his leg and Dick put his arm around her.

As the day went by Dick found himself in the Bat cave staring into the glass case that held the Bat suit. Jason Todd's reflection appeared as he walked over beside him. "Thanks for coming Jason." Dick murmurs.

"Of course i'd come. Me and him had some bad blood, but I've learned to leave some things in the past. Especially at a time like this."

"I knew it would happen one day but not this soon.." Dick sighs.

"It is tragic what happened but we can't let this drag us down. It's time."

"Time for what?" Dick glanced at him.

"Time for one of us to take the cowl."

"Are you insane? He just died and you're already thinking of a replacement!"

"Dick, if there's no Batman then chaos on Gotham will go nuts! You know what happened years ago with the Arkham breakout. Gotham needs a Batman."

"No, not this soon.." Dick shakes his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jason turns and started to leave.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" He stops.

"You killed Joker, didn't you?"

There was a silence in the room and Dick realized Jason was gone. He sighs and walks up the steps to return to the manor. Selina was on the couch with a sleeping Helena on her lap. "How are you two coping?" Dick asks and takes a seat next too her.

"I'm broken Dick, H-He's really gone. I never thought the day would come.." a tear slides down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Selina. It's hard for you and Helena."

"You might want to check up on Damian. I don't think he's well.."

"I'll go do that. Stay strong Selina, for yours and her sake."

Dick walks into the kitchen, seeing Damian outside the window chopping up grass statues in the backyard. He walks outside and calls his name but Damian continues. He goes in for another hit but Dick stops him. They stay there for a moment, then hug it out.

In the coming months crime and corruption got worse in Gotham City. Nightwing and Robin weren't enough to handle it all. Nightwing returns to the manor and hangs up his suit, getting out the first aid kit to fix some wounds he had gotten previously. "Need a hand?" Alfred was sitting in Bruce's old chair.

"I'm fine.." Dick mutters.

"It's gotten worse since his departure. Even I know that."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Crime is getting worse and where not enough to stop it."

"The bat family has offered assistance numerous times yet you turn them away."

"I'm not risking anyone else's safety. Hell i'm even thinking of giving Damian a break."

"I suggest you get some rest and have time to think things through."

"Rest isn't important right now."

"You guys need to see this." Damian runs in, heading over to the batcomputer to bring up the news. No it couldn't be, a batman styled figure stood on a rooftop overlooking a crowd of people and news broadcasters. "What's going on?" Dick watches closely.

"Citizens of Gotham City, No longer will you have to fear for your lives. I'm back and better than ever. I will put an end too this crime wave." The Nightmarish Batman jeers. "Every criminal in this city has 24 hours to turn themselves in at Arkham or personally be hunted down by me and face the consequence of death. Batman out." he aims a gun at the camera and shoots it, the screen going to static.

"And just when things couldn't get any worse." Dick leaps up and head straight for his suit, Damian following. There was a new Bat in town and it didn't look like he was going to play nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The new Batman was leaving the scene, vanishing from sight to avoid GCPD cars and officers who were looking for him. "Those fool's will eventually learn to accept me as their protector.." he mutters when he hears a scream nearby. He darted off swiftly to find the source of the scream, pulling out his twin desert eagles along the way. As he got closer he could see two figures in sight, one he recognized well as Professor Pyg.

The girl, who looked to be a 16 year old, backed up against a wall as the smell of burns came off her flesh. Professor Pyg drops his blowtorch and pulls out a butcher knife from his belt. "This'll teach your dad too never double cross me." He snorts.

"You won't win, you won't!" she shouts.

"Who's going to stop me? Batman? He's dead!"

Pyg gets closer but then is met with three bullets to his chest. Batman came crashing down and toppling him over. "Guess you didn't get the memo. Get your ass to Arkham or else the last thing you'll be tasting is lead." Batman threatened. Pyg didn't hesitate and left with fear. Batman turned back to the girl and walked over, sheathing his guns. "Did he hurt you?"

"M-My face, he disfigured me…"

"It's ok. Scum like him will be facing hard time." He helps her up.

"T-Thank you. I thought you were dead like everyone says.."

"I'm a new Dark Knight. A better one." He informs her. "What's your name?"

"Sasha."

"Well Sasha I could use your help. But first you need to see a hospital for those damages."

"You need my help? I'd be happy too if I get better."

"Just stop by Arkham if you have the chance."

Batman and Sasha go separate ways. A birdarang would come hurling at him but Batman smacked it aside with the three spikes on his gloved hand. "It was only a matter of time before a impersonator would show up." Nightwing leaps down with Robin.

"I'm no impersonator. Merely someone stepping up to do the right thing."

"By tarnishing the reputation of Batman with violent tactics?"

"I'm not like your old Batman, no, i'm making my own style as Batman."

"A style that is nothing the former would approve."

"I don't need approval. I'm honoring him by doing this. And if you don't see it my way I understand. Just make sure not to get in the way of my agenda."

"You'll have to make some changes then. That mantle will not be yours!" Damian chimes in this time and draws out his blade.

"Yeah? Will come get the cowl and see how well you last."

Robin doesn't wait and charges forward, going for a vertical slash. Batman catches the blade and kicks Damian aside, running towards Nightwing. Nightwing retrieves his escrima sticks and meets him halfway, lashing out with the sticks. A few blows landed but Batman struck Nightwing across the face then did a swift spin and slammed his foot against his chest. Robin runs back in and cuts Batman's leg, jumping up and kicking him three times in the face.

Batman grips his cape and spins the boy wonder around, throwing him up against a wall. Nightwing comes back in and lands a few lucky strikes with his sticks. They hit Batman in the face and another hit him in the leg. Batman rams into Nightwing then pulls out his desert eagles and fires at him. Nightwing avoids most with flips and turns but wouldn't be able to keep up forever. Damian does a flip mid air and dives forward with his feet, smashing them against his face. Nightwing and Robin both start to rush him now, Batman duking it out with both of them. He put out a good fight against the two, eventually both knocking them back with two respective punches.

Damian twirls his blade and gets into a stance, sneering at Batman. Nightwing goes for the side but Batman uppercuts him by surprise and he flew back a bit, surely dazed for a moment. "You don't have to fight me. We have more in common then you think."

"If this is your way of manipulating me then you have a long way to go."

"If I wanted too you'd already be by my side. Just think of the opportunities Damian."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know a lot of things." He smirks under the cowl, flinging some explosive batarangs towards him.

Damian didn't know and cut one, causing an explosion to go off. The others followed suite and went off, knocking him across the floor. Batman turns and grappled away. "He's getting away!" A weakened Damian snaps.

"It's too late now." Nightwing stands up.

"We can't just let him escape!"

"We won't! We're going to Arkham. That's most likely where he will be heading next."

The duo rise and retreat from the area, heading off to Arkham next. Unknowingly to them another figure had been recording the whole fight between the three, a toddler sized woman. "I have to get this footage back to Black Mask. He'll want to see this." The woman, Mary Dahl, stuffs her phone in her dress pocket and runs off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Would you get a load of this!" Black Mask yelled angrily after viewing the footage, throwing his shot glass against the wall. "This new guy took them both on without breaking a sweat!" He clenches his fist.

"It can't be that bad boss." Mary insists, sitting on his desk and swaying her legs.

"Of course it's bad! Crime is becoming extinct as the minutes pass by! I'll need a team." He looks over at his assistant. "Find me every criminal yet to be brought in too Arkham. And make it fast! We need to make our move now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing and Robin glide through the city and head straight to Arkham. The two land outside and stealthy sneak into the yard, taking down the guards. Nightwing nods to Robin and they walk towards the entrance of the Asylum but another figure comes out. It was Lucas Fox, Batwing. "Batwing! You've come to help to?" Dick smiles.

"I'm sorry, but not this time."

"What do you mean?" Dick asks.

He sighs, "You don't want to do this. The new Batman is cleaning up the streets."

"No… you've sided with him?" Dick's eyes widen.

"Go. I don't want to hurt you."

"How could you do this?! Betray us!?" Dick snaps and Batwing punches him to the floor.

Robin gets into a fighting stance but Nightwing holds out his hand to stop him. "Go on without me. I'll meet you there." He says. Robin nods and leaves to break in. Nightwing gets back up and pulls out his escrima sticks. "I never wanted it to come to this."

"Neither did I." Batwing sighs.

The two charge at each other. Batwing swings his fist at him but Nightwing ducks and strikes him with his elbow, kicking his leg next. Batwing grunts and smacks Nightwing in the face, then does a flip and shoves his feet down on Nightwing, pushing him to the floor. Nightwing shoves him off then gets back up and retaliates with his escrima sticks, landing a few hits on Batwing. He swings it for his head but Batwing grabbed his arm and twisted it, kneeing Nightwing on his side.

Nightwing activates his escrima sticks and zaps Batwing with one, sending a jolt through him and knocking him back. He gets a few more shocking hits, which slowed down Batwing. Batwing threw some explosive batarangs at him, sending Nightwing flying back. He leaped forward and tried to stomp him but Nightwing rolled aside, rising up and forming his full staff. Batwing turns and is met with a heavy blow from the staff, staggering back from the impact. "Why? Why him?"

"In a time like this, maybe the mantle of Batman was meant to change." Batwing states.

"This isn't what he stood for. And neither should you."

"Things are changing Dick! And soon you'll see the right of this new Batman."

"To hell I Will."

They clash with each other, glaring at one and other. Damian was in Arkham while that happened, exploring the area and watching groups of prisoners being put into cells, one by one. One of the inmates starts to attack a guard, gunshots soon followed as the inmate dropped dead. Batman steps out of the shadows and holsters his gun. Robin leaps down into the area and draws out his blade. "Clear the area. I'll take care of this one." Batman orders and the guards leave.

"How did you know my name?" Damian asks.

"You want the truth?" Batman reaches for his cowl and then takes it off, revealing the face of….

"..." Damian didn't know what to say.

Nightwing knocked Batwing unconscious after a few more trades of blows. He sheathes his escrima sticks then grapples onto the roof. He looks through the glass and sees Robin with Batman, who had put his cowl back on. Nightwing breaks through the glass and lands on the floor below, the two looking at him now. "This ends now. Let's settle this. Come Robin." Nightwing gestures to him but he doesn't come. "No. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You rather fight your friends then the actual problem."

"No, don't tell me. You sided with him too?!"

"He's shown me his true intentions. He's been more helpful in a day then us in months."

"Dammit Robin, I can't lose you too!"

"You did."

Nightwing starts to approach him but Damian kicks him back. "Stay on your side!" Damian sneers.

"Traitor!"

Robin and Nightwing charge at each other, clashing sword to staff with Batman watching in amusement. "You're going against everything your dad stood for!"

"He didn't raise me! The league did!"

Black Mask stood in his hidden lair, his building invaded by two followers of the new Batman. He looked at the villains that he managed to gather. Bane, Scarecrow, Clayface, Babydoll, Man-bat, and Killer Moth. "Really scraping the bottom of the barrel here.." Black mask mutters, not too fond of these guys. He would have to put up with them none the less, it was his last shot. "Alright, listen up! We are the last line of defense against this new Batman. Shit's gonna be tough, we'll have to go it our A game."

"Really motivational right there." Killer moth snickers.

"Shut the hell up." Black mask groans.

Back at Arkham, Robin and Nightwing were duking it out, slashing, hitting, kicking, and more. They both where a bloody mess, but Nightwing looked more beat up. Nightwing and Robin pant, out of breath from their intense fighting. Robin does a spin and knocks Nightwing over. "Get out of here Dick. This is a battle you already lost." Robin hilts his sword and looks to Batman. "Let's go." Batman and Robin leave a bloody Nightwing behind. He wasn't in a good condition to keep fighting so he left, feeling defeated.

Nightwing returns to the batcave, waiting for him are Alfred and Selina. "Dear god, master Dick what happened to you?" Alfred has him sit as he gets the med kit.

"I-I lost him. Damian joined the other side."

"He did?!" Selina gasps.

"Yes. And it's all my fault."

"Dick it can't be your fault. He choose to do this." Selina inisits.

"I could've stopped him. I could've made him change his mind." Dick sighs.

"What about the Batman? What are you going to do about him?" Selina asked.

"I don't know…" Dick sighs.

Helena was laying in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. A head poked in, Helena Bertinelli. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Helena shakes her head. "C-Can you tell me the story of how you saved me and my mom?"

"Again? Haven't you heard that story a million times before?" the older Helena teased.

"I know, I know. I just like to hear it." Helena giggles.

Helena Bertinelli stepped into the room and sat on her bed. "It all started back then.."

Batman was checking a list of Gotham's worst of the worst, checking off to see if everyone was here. "How is that possible? How?!" He notices a good chunk where still out in the open, or likely in hiding. "Time to hunt.." He loads his guns.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick stood in front of the glass case that held the batsuit, the suit strengthening his courage and insightfulness. But this time it wasn't working as Dick was doubting himself hard. How could he fight against his old friends and family, knowing of the good times they shared in the past. Dick couldn't handle it as well as he anticipated. "Not as confident now as you were before Grayson?" the voice of Jason Todd spoke.

"Jason, why are you here? Just to rub this shit in my face?" Nightwing sneers.

"To give you advice. This Batman isn't playing around, you should just give it up."

"Coming from you is a bit biased don't you think?" Dick jabs.

"So it seems. If I were in your shoes I would've just stopped. It doesn't help knowing your old colleagues turned on you."

"I'm not giving up Jason. I know there's still a chance. I'm doing it for Gotham, for Bruce." Dick faces him now.

"And look where that got him. Six feet underground." Jason snarkily said.

Anger pumped through his body. "Leave. Now."

"Tell me this Grayson, whose betrayal hurt the most? Damian's?"

Dick lost it now as he lunged forward and tackles Jason to the floor, pounding at his face with his fists. Jason wraps his hands around Dick's throat and shoves him off, kicking at his ribs. Dick blocked and knocked Jason back with a kick to the gut. Both stood up now and engaged into intense combat, punching, kicking, and various other moves used on each other which left a bloody mess.

The two pant heavily, blood covering themselves. Jason pulled a gun on him, pointing it at his face. "Your fucked Grayson."

"I know." Dick grunts, anticipating the shot.

Jason held it there for a few seconds but then lowered it. "You're not worth it." He holsters his gun and starts to leave. "He's hunting tonight. You better beware." With that cryptic message, he was gone.

Later that night, Batman was on the prowl, hunting for the remaining criminals that had yet to be turned in. He heard the screech of Man-Bat nearby and saw the flying creature pass by overhead. Batman chased after him, eventually shooting Man-Bat down with a few bullet shots. "Surrender now and turn yourself in or i'll gouge your eyes out." Batman growls in a demanding tone.

Man-Bat fired back with a challenging stance. Batman wasn't too pleased and charged at the beast, ramming him onto the floor with brute force. Man-Bat clawed and slashed at him leaving a few scratches and bruises. Batman continued his brutal assault, punching the fuck out of Man-Bat until he was getting weak. "Your sick Doctor. I have your remedy." Batman stabs his left eye with a batarang. Man-Bat yelped in defeat, his body giving up and slowly going still. Batman had a pleased smile.

That smile faded when he heard the ticking coming from his feet. A device was wrapped between his feet and had gone undetected by Batman. He ducked but an explosion sounded and struck him a bit. He limps away from the scene, coughing. His suit was torn up a bit and half his cowl burnt a bit to the point where his face was somewhat visible.

Batman quickly covers his face and leaves the scene. He thought he was safe but he was wrong. Another person was there. Stephanie Brown, Spoiler caught glimpse of his face and pieced it together quickly. The purple suited woman left the scene of Man-Bat's demise and made her way quickly to the Batcave.

"Fuck, fuck, dammit!" Black Mask cursed after hearing the outcome of Man-Bat. "He was this close to making it, but that fucking Batman had to ruin it. Back to square one…" He smashes his glass. "Bane and Clayface, your up. Clay I need you to draw the Batman too you. Bane will try to do Kirk's job right and get the bomb to Arkham."

Dick was suiting back up as Nightwing with the arrival of Tim who suited up in his Red Robin gear. "Jason said that the Batman was going hunting. I assume looking for other hiding criminals."

"How does Jason know this information?" Tim asks.

"My best bet is that he too is working for this Batman. It wouldn't be much of a stretch."

"You don't think.."

"No. He's not smart enough to pull this off. Right..?"

"We'll just leave it in the realm of possibilities." Tim says.

The two were ready and we're about to leave when Spoiler showed up. "I know it!" She yells.

"Know what?" Dick asks.

"Steph, what's going on?" Tim questioned.

"The Batman, I saw his face! I know the identity of the man behind the cowl!" She said hurriedly, breathing hard.

"Y-You do? Who is it?!" Dick puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. After a few more breaths she pauses and takes a moment to process everything in her head. "The identity of the new Batman is none other than….."


End file.
